A method of manufacturing rimless spectacles is known in which connecting elements of the lugs and the bridge of the spectacles are adhesively bonded to the front sides of the lenses. In this known method initially two lens blanks onto the front and rear sides of which a coating is applied are manufactured of plastic material. The two coated lens blanks are ground in such way that two spectacle lenses having a desired lens shape are obtained. At predetermined mounting positions for the connecting elements of the lugs and the bridge on the front side of the lenses the coating is removed for forming joining surfaces which substantially correspond, as to their shape and dimensions, to joining surfaces formed at the connecting elements. The connecting elements are then adhesively bonded to the front side of the lenses at the mounting positions. Since in the area of the joining surfaces at the lenses the base material thereof is exposed, a permanently tight adhesive bond can be produced between the connecting elements and the lenses.
An apparatus for adhesively bonding the lenses to the connecting elements of the bridge and the lugs applicable to the afore-illustrated method is also known. This device includes a frame in the form of a mounting plate as well as holding devices with the aid of which the two lenses of the spectacles to be manufactured are fixed to the mounting plate. The front side of the respective lens faces away from the mounting plate so that the joining surfaces formed on the front sides of the lenses are exposed. It is provided in this context that initially the respective connecting element is arranged at and pressed against the associated mounting position, before adhesive is introduced between the joining surface at the lens and the joining surface at the connecting element. Until the initial adhesion is reached, the connecting element and the lens are pressed against each other. If the connecting element is pressed manually or by means of a hand-held tool, the quality of the adhesive bond is considerably dependent on the skills of the person performing the adhesive bonding.